madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tangled in the Web
Plot The penguins realize that they are under surveillance by video cameras stationed around the zoo. The cameras are actually for internet web-cameras but Skipper is convinced that they are there to get into their heads and steal their secrets. King Julien learns that Marlene won a lot of internet popularity contests and wants to be the best himself so he shows off for the cameras. The penguins take to standing perfectly still and not giving the cameras anything to look at. Private tries to get a fish and slips on a roller skate. The people watching the web-cams find this hilarious so they flock to the zoo to see him, nicknaming him "Slippy". King Julien enlists the help of Marlene to steal back the viewers that he thinks should be watching him instead. Private gets real used to the life of being rewarded for his stunts while the other penguins still try to outsmart the cameras. Marlene and King Julien put together a breathtaking show using lots of aerial stunts and lights. They accidentally send Mort flying into and destroying the Skippy exhibit and all the web-cameras in the process, except for one which catches Alice singing, making her the reigning champ of the web-cam shows. Transcript Coming soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates *'A black "cartoon" bomb' - To create a smoke screen for a clean getaway. *'A newspaper' - To use as reading material while going to the bathroom. *'A roller skate' - Sneezed up after a fly landed on his beak. Options (given by Kowalski) (None) 'Kowalski's Inventions' (None) King Julien Saves The Day (None) Movie References/Parodies (None) Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *This episode suggests a romantic relationship between King Julien and Marlene *Skipper stirs the drink in his mug using a fish. *Marlene was the winner of the internet popularity contest at her old aquarium and has the trophies to prove it. She was out of the competition due to a scandal. *The humans watching their computer at home have a picture of Mr. Chew on their wall. Mr. Chew was from an animated short that the penguins were in called "The Penguins in a Christmas Caper". *the vote button on the website is a trophy. *The tourist can be seen in the crowd again. *Four other zoo workers can be seen around the penguins cage. They can be seen in a number of the next few shots. *Privates title at his stage is "Slippy, the world's most famous penguin". *The crowd has penguin shaped cutouts over some of their hands. *There are windup penguins at the zoo, possibly in the Zoovenier shop. *Marlene and Julien's performance is named the "Cirque Du So Great" which is a play on the actual "Cirque Du Soliel" performance show. *Rico "drills" with plastic spoons, just like in the original Madagascar movie. *There is a break room at the zoo with a water cooler, microwave, a coffee pot and a trash can. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes *Working Title: "Spying Animals" DVD Releases *It is included in Operation: DVD Premiere Quotes Photos Category:Episodes